five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Graveyard Shift :The Ghastly Gas Station
Graveyard Shift :The Ghastly Gas Station is the first episode of a 5 episode game called Graveyard Shift. In this game, you play as Mark Madison and you read an ad in a magazine that is looking for an employee to work the night shift at Tom's Gas Station. You get there to work the night shift but you notice that no one comes at the night, because that is when the zombies roam! Gameplay Mechanics You are inside a Gas Station (As the title says) Your job is to get enough money by the end of the night otherwise the boss will be mad. You can beable to look 4 ways. In front of you is the 2 entrances, one from the front door and one from the back door. There are also 3 isles full of chips, soda, all that junk food crap. If you turn the left of you, you can see a large window and the fridge. Looking at the right, you can see a safe under your desk and the bathrooms. And under the front desk you can see boxes of lottery tickets and fireworks. There are also cameras you can activate by pressing "E". There are at least four cameras. Cam 1 shows the front entrance, Cam 2 shows the parking lot, Cam 3 shows the garbage alley aka the back entrance, and Cam 4 shows an unseen corner of the gas station. Gameplay The game starts in the title screen. You click the play button and it starts. Once the game begins, it shows an image of Mark reading an ad on a newspaper that says "Looking for someone to do the night shift at Tom's Gas Station. It then shows Mark driving his car. It then stops. In the backround it shows a hill with a gas station with the words "TOM'S" on it. The cutscene then ends. When the gameplay starts a message plays on the phone *Phone Rings* ROBOT VOICE: YOU HAVE... 1... NEW MESSAGE *beep* "Greetings! And Welcome to your first job at Tom's Gas Station. Your here to spend the night shift incase any customers come in during the night. If they come in, just do the usual, give them the stuff they need and take their money. It's that simple. Just get $300 by tonight and the boss might just get you a promotion! Also, use the camera system they gave you to look around the inside and the outside to check if people are around. That's all for now! Oh! And if you see some weird green figures walking about. It's nothing okay! It's just... cosplay! Yeah! Cosplay! Have a good night!" *beep* Easter Eggs Froakie Plush If you look at Cam 4 and pay attention closely to the freezer section, you can see a bottle of water with a Froakie face on it. If you click on it. A Froakie plush will appear on your desk. Doing that will get you the achievement "A wild Froakie has appeared". This easter egg is a reference to CuldeeFell13's Five Nights at Froakies games! Also if you click on the plush, it will say a backwards sentence, "!noos gnimoc dlrow s'eikaorF ta sthgiN eviF" The Dead Meme If you go to the left and look at the window, you will see a graveyard. If you click on one of the graves, a photo will appear on your front desk. The photo is a picture of a Ugandan Knuckles with a meat cleaver sticking out of its head. It also has the words, "I screwed up" on the picture. Once you see the photo, you will earn the achievement "Those memey days are over". This is a reference to CuldeeFell13's Five Nights at Uganda game and how much mixed reviews the game got. The Easter Egg! If you type in the word on your keyboard, "Halliday", you will get a golden egg on your front desk. This get's you the achievement called "The Easter Egg". This is a reference to the movie Ready Player One where there is a golden easter egg created by James Halliday. I came up with this because I saw Ready Player One and it was cool! Happy 4 years! If you look in front of you, you will see isle of candy. In the isle of candy is a small package with the words 4 pack. If you click on the 4 in the "4 pack", the whole power will go down then Freddy Fazbear will appear in the entrance door to the left and his eyes will glow rapidly while toredor march plays in the background. Then the screen will get dark and Freddy will jumpscare you. But instead of killing you, the power will go back on and Freddy will runaway leaving behind a slice of cake with a candel that is shaped into a "4". Eating the cake will get 4 times the money you earn in the future. This is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's and it's 4 year anniversary. Happy birthday FNaF! :) Cutscene's $10,000 high score This cutscene is encountered when you get a high score of over $10,000. Mark Madison (The player) faces Tom. Mark Madison is in shock and doesn't say anything. Tom then starts speaking. "Hey freind, you must be scared. But don't worry, i'm not mad at you. You reached the limit. You got all the money I need to bust me out of this joint and start a new buisness. However, your story isn't over yet. Now that I have the money, i'm going to start Tom's Pizzeria. And since you got the money I needed old sport, maybe you can work as a delevery guy for my new pizzeria. And if you don't apply, that's fine... but when you see a zombie, they won't spare you. So come back when my human slave calls you. Until nextime... old sport." Tom leaves the gas station. After a while, Mark leaves the gas station and gets to his car and drives away. The screen then goes to black. Then it shows Tom. This time in a red pizza guy outfit. He then jumpscares the player. After the jumpscare, it shows the words, "Deceased Delivery! Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you" Note: This cutscene is what happens after the story mode ending cutscene. Endless mode isn't canon itself but the cutscene is. Story Mode End! The cutscene starts off with Mark completely paranoid and scared. He rushes out of the building to get to his car, but his way is blocked by a squad of zombies. The zombies slowly walk towards him. Mark, scared as hell, rushed to the other side to the side walk but more zombies are there. Mark completely surrounded ran back into the gas station. He then sees Tom. The cutscene ends giving you your first Golden Brain Minigame There is 1 playable minigame in Graveyard Shift :The Ghastly Gas Station If you ever get jumpscared by Tom, quickly type "TOM" in the keyboard and the game will crash. Reloading the game will play a minigame. You play as Tom except he is more human. And you must give 15 kids cupons in 60 seconds flat. However, this game is as hard as the minigame from Sister Location as some kids are in spots hard to reach If you were able to succeed in winning the game. Tom will slowly walk back to his home. When he walks in his home, you can see Brainzo, Mumma, Timmy, Molten Stanley and Captain Diarrhea except all human looking, and Molten Stanley is not molten anymore. Snickers can also be seen in the background in his zombie state. The minigame ends when Tom's eyes get dark and does a big creepy smile. He then pulls out a glock. The screen gets black and in the background are gun shots and bloody screaming. If you listen closely, you can hear a dark voice saying the letters, "K-I-L-L T-H-E-M". When there are no more screaming, the voice will say "S-U-I-C-I-D-E". A final gunshot is then heard. After that the minigame ends giving you your second Golden Brain. Endless Mode Endless mode is the same as the story mode except.. well... it is endless. At least until you die. Endless mode runs on hours (Every hour is a minute and a half). Everytime an hour goes by, the money due by the end of the hour gets bigger, and all the zombies are faster. At least the faster the zombies are, the more money you get! If you don't get the expected money by the end of an hour... you'll find out what happen's next if you read Tom's A.I Getting a high score of over $10,000 will get you a golden brain (which are the stars of this game) and a minigame which will be explained in the minigames section. Also if you get to hour 99, you can be able to get a new currency called Golden Bucks! Their 10 times more valuable then classic dollars. The music that plays when you get jumpscared and get a new highscore on money! (minus the bell at the start) https://youtu.be/VFoK-dSzPfg Endless Mode is only accessed when you get 2 of the 3 Golden Brains! Zombies Category:Games by CuldeeFell13 Category:Graveyard Shift